This Can't Be Real
by Eden1
Summary: Okay guys, I swear this story in the end has a point. It's just a little twisted. Please please pleasee R/R!! Lotsa feedback is needed for my ego!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Love y'all, bye!!!!!!!
1. Ice

There is a point to this story you guys…promise….hehe.  
  
I walk into the pitch black forest in my tank top and pajama pants. I feel the soft grass, slightly wet with dew, beneath my feet. I hear a soft melody coming from the distance, a beautiful song, which draws me, further into the darkness. I stop at a crystal clear lake as the music stops and that's when the cold hits me. I glance around nervously and listen for the song. Pain strikes my abdomen, taking me by surprise. I try to keep my footing but fail, and I tumble into the icy water. It feels like dagger piercing my body. I try to swim upwards, but something latches onto my foot, holding me there. I go to screams, but the icy water fills my lungs, choking me. Kicking my feet, I try to get away. My fingers brush the surface; I look down in panic and see her face.  
  
Fear grips my heart and I kick harder, thrashing my arms, trying to throw her off. My lungs burn and my head breaks the surface. I start coughing up the water, my lungs heaving as I swim wildly for the other side. I pull myself up and collapse onto the frosted ground, sobbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I choke out through my heavy breathing, but I know she doesn't hear me.  
  
The soft melody starts playing again and my head snaps up, ear straining to catch its haunting tune. I shiver from the cold and climb to my feet, eyes darting around like a frightened deer. I glance back and see the lake at an eerie stillness. I feel the need to peer into it, to see if she's still there, but I run away, towards the song.  
  
I slow down as the volume increases and touch my wet tank top, reviewing the events that just happened. A hand suddenly touches my shoulder, "Lizzie, how can I help you?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream and start running again, ducking under tree branches. I run until I collapse on the ground, gasping for air. The coldness causes my throat to throb.  
  
1 **"Ring around the Rosies,  
  
Pocket full of Posies,  
  
Ashes, Ashes  
  
We all fall down."**  
  
I look up and see children playing in a field, covered in moonlight. My wet curls falls infront of my face and I make no attempt to brush them away. I get up and walks towards the children, they continue playing as if I'm not even there. After a few moments a little blonde girl turns around suddenly and looks up at me with bright blue eyes that make me uneasy.  
  
"It's your fault you know."  
  
I take a step back from her, "What?"  
  
"You could've saved her. You are getting what you deserve."  
  
"No," I shake my head, tears stinging my eyes.  
  
"He's coming for you. Better run from the violet eyed man…. Ring around the Rosies…"  
  
I don't stay to hear the rest because I'm running, trying to get away. The tree branches scratch my arms and the cold air stings my eyes, but I don't stop until I collapse onto the ground. I take deep breaths, despite how much it hurts and look at my surroundings again. I'm in Maria's house. She walks up to me and gently take my arm. I look down, expecting to see blood and feel pain, but I'm dry and the scratches are gone.  
  
"Come help me upstairs."  
  
I follow her without a word and take in my pure white dress. I open my mouth to ask where I got it, but I'm interrupted when Maria tosses a white sheet to me, "help me make the bed."  
  
I obey silently, my question forgotten. As we finish a ghost like smile appears on her face. I look around and notice how the room is also all white and it startles me, 'Who's this room belong too?"  
  
She doesn't answer at first, just smiles at me then says, "He's coming and I want him to feel welcome."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll see," she says and she turns her back on me and walks out. I stand there for a moment trying to comprehend things. I turn around and look in the mirror, admiring my appearance. I touch the glass, smiling lightly and turn around. A hooded figure grabs my by the throat. I go to scream, but I can't even make a sound. I look up at the figure, trying to see its face. The next thing I know, I'm being thrown out the window and I gall on my back, hitting my head on a rock. My world slowly fades into complete darkness. 


	2. Violet eyes

Thanks for the feedback…lol more is welcome hehe….  
  
As I open my eyes slowly, I let out a small groan. I touch my forehead and blood stains my fingertips. I look around and my throat tightens. I'm in a glass case.  
  
"Oh god," I start pounding on the glass with my blood-covered fists, "Somebody help me! Please!" Then I see Max and the dark figure, violet eyes shine through the darkness of the hood, "Max!" He lays a white rose on the glass wordlessly, tears filling his eyes and he walks away.  
  
"Max wait! Damnit, help me! Please Max! Please…" I'm sobbing uncontrollably now, "Please Max…come back…." I start pounding on the glass again, leaving behind dripping handprints. My hits grow softer and the violet-eyed man speaks in a smooth, velvety voice, "He's letting you go. Just like you wanted."  
  
"Who the fuck are you? Let me out!"  
  
"It's your fault Elizabeth. You walked away and you killed her…"  
  
"NO! I didn't! You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you when I get out of here! Somebody help!" I move my aching legs and hit the glass hard, a small crack forms.  
  
"Get yourself out. You're all you've got. Ever since you killed her, no one gives a damn about you…"  
  
"SHUT UP!" I hit the glass again, the crack grow larger.  
  
He chuckles, "Be seeing you," Then he walks out and into the dark hallway leading out.  
  
I let out a frustrated, pain filled scream and hit the glass with all my strength, shattering it. A large shard cuts open my arm as I sit up and I curse. Getting an idea I break it off and step out of the case, following the path that man took.  
  
I step out into the sunshine filled garden and that's when I hear the song again…  
  
**Ring around the Rosies,  
  
Pocket full of Posies,  
  
Ashes, Ashes,  
  
We all fall down. **  
  
And that's when the ground starts to bleed and the cold laughter fills my ears… 


	3. Wake up call

I turn around and see Tess, with a knife in hand, "Oh god…"  
  
"Little Lizzie Parker all broken…god I love it!"  
  
"What the fuck is all this!"  
  
"You're so stupid…so logical. You'll never get it will you"  
  
"Isabel…she can…" then it dawned on me.  
  
Just as I figured it out Tess tackled me to the ground pinning me beneath her, "You see what I can do to you Liz," She holds the knife to my throat, "Keep your distance from Max. He loves me now and I think you know that."  
  
"You always did talk too much, Tess. All talk, no fucking action," I shove the glass into her stomach…  
  
  
  
Liz's body shoots up in bed. Breathing heavily, taking in her surroundings. She's naked, in a bed not her own and she feels two strong arms wrap around her, comforting her.  
  
"Liz baby, are you okay?" Michael.  
  
She's not in Roswell anymore, she's in Los Angeles, married to Michael and have been for the past year. She allows a small smile to cross her face, "I'm fine now." She cuddles back into Michael's embrace and murmurs; "I'm just fine. Love you." Reminding herself to call Isabel, to reput up that dream block and to tell Maria happy birthday.  
  
"Love you too, Liz."  
  
Tess was screaming and thrashing in her bed, trying to get out of her straps, "LET ME OUT! She's gonna die for taking Max! I'm going to kill her…just like I killed Alex!"  
  
The nurse calmly walks in with the two muscle men to hold Tess still. After the hold her, the nurse takes the syringe full of tranquilizer and puts it in Tess's arm, giving her a light pat as Tess falls asleep. Then they walk out, sealing the large metal door with the many locks, behind them.  
  
THE END :cackles evilly and runs away, as possible objects might be thrown and just because she is insane: 


	4. Question/Note

Do you guys want me to continue? Let me know…  
  
~Eden 


End file.
